eldaryafandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Lista de Trajes
center Lista de Trajes center Nesta página estão listados todos os trajes disponíveis em Eldarya. Para visualizar equipamentos que não pertencem a um traje, veja as subcategorias da página Equipamentos. Episódios |-|01= Guardiã.png|Civil |-|05= Erika_ep5.png|Eldarya |-|07= Erika-Sereia.png|Sereia |-|11= TrajePhoenix.png|Maid Of Phoenix |-|15= ErikaBlackwave.png|Black Wave |-|17= Erika17.png|Night Feelings |-|20= Erika20.png|Bird's Good Will |-|23= Erika23.png|Wind Traveler Spin-Off |-|O Efeito Manchon= HWO.png|Howling Wolf Guardas |-|Absinto= Fleeting Liana.png|Fleeting Liana Poison Dionae.png|Veneno Dionae |-|Obsidiana= MagmaBerserk.png|Magma Berserk Valhallas Guardian.png|Valhalla's Guardian |-|Sombra= Evil-Shadow.png|Evil Shadow SweetShinobi.png|Sweet Shinobi Exploração |-|Comum= Radiant_Skies_Infobox.png|Radiant Skies Patchwork Infobox.png|Patchwork Pontas de Metal Infobox.png|Pontas de Metal ShyWaterlily Infobox.png|Shy Waterlily |-|Raro= Cute_Leaf_Infobox.png|Cute Leaf Desert Nights Infobox.png|Desert Nights PrettyLilly Infobox.png|Pretty Lilly Seda Ribbon Infobox.png|Seda Ribbon Snake Qipao Infobox.png|Snake Qipao Syrens Call's Infobox.png|Syren's Call Tassel Kimono Infobox.png|Tassel Kimono |-|Épico= Delicate Lotus Infobox.png|Delicate Lotus EaglesPride infobox.png|Eagles Pride Feathers Dream Infobox.png|Feathers Dream Gentle Shaolin Infobox.png|Gentle Shaolin Jade Courtesan Infobox.png|Jade Courtesan Spring Flower Infobox.png|Spring Flower |-|Legendário= FortuneBeads Infobox.png|Fortune Beads Imperial Gems Infobox.png|Imperial Gems Alquimia |-|Comum= Little Alchemist00.png|Little Alchemist |-|Raro= VictorianDoll00.png|Victorian Doll |-|Épico= RetroAdventurer00.png|Retro Adventurer |-|Legendario= Lady Steampunk 1.png|Lady Steampunk Loja |-|Comum= SDR.png|Sweet Darling FGR.png|Folded Gems NDV.png|Nice Dynasty MRP.png|Misty Rogue SPR.png|Sand Princess MOB.png|Magic Otome FBM.png|Furry Beast GPV.png|Gladiadora Plasma SFA.png|Sunny Flowers NHA.png|Ninja Held SDA.png|Serenity Dawn LPON.png|Lenne's Pride FZP.png|Futuristic Zebra PAV.png|Pretty Army RGB.png|Rockin' Gear SBV.png|Spirit Bells Eventos |-|2015= Halloween FrankensteinInfobox.png|Frankenstein BW infobox.png|Black Widow Bloody Countess00.png|Bloody Countess LostBride00.png|Lost Bride Wolf_Druid00.png|Wolf Druid Evil_Succubus00.png|Evil Succubus Natal CosyW infobox.png|Cosy Winter CuteLep infobox.png|Cute Leprechaun Dragon'sHunterInfobox.png|Dragon's Hunter GeladoInfobox.png|Gelado ShinyLady00.png|Shiny Lady SnowLadyInfobox.png|Snow Lady StarAngel00.png|Star Angel NorthSavage00.png|North Savage ValkyrieSpirit infobox.png|Valkyrie Spirit AssistentedopapainoelInfobox.png|Assistente do Papai Noel |-|2016= Dia dos Namorados Sweetheart1 infobox.png|Sweetheart Páscoa SpringBohemian2.png|Spring Bohemian ChocolateB infobox.png|Chocolate Bunny Evento de Praia SaltySurfer00.png|Salty Surfer Halloween BloodC.png|Blood-Cloaked Soldier LostSoul 0B.png|Lost Soul Mysterious Enchantress00.png|Mysterious Enchantress Queen Spider 0.png|Queen Spider SW_1.png|Skeleton Witch (Exclusivo da exploração) Spirited_Away00.png|Spirited Away StealthCrow00.png|Stealth Crow SweetMourne_0B.png|Sweet Mourne YouthSeeker_0B.png|Youth Seeker (Exclusivo da loja) Maga00.png|Maga Natal CandyLady00.png|Candy Lady Clause'sMaiden000.png|Clause's Maiden Myre'sSaint00.png|Myre's Saint NightOwl00.png|Night Owl ReindeerKeeper00.png|Reindeer Keeper SnowballLady00.png|Snowball Lady SnowQueen00.png|Snow Queen Yeti's_Hunter_00.png|Yeti's Hunter |-|2017= Dia dos Namorados Shadow'sMistress infobox.png|Shadow's Mistress SecretI infobox.png|Secret Ingredient Warrior'sMaid infobox.png|Warrior's Maid Páscoa Bells0.png|Bells Bearer EggArtist00.png|Egg Artist HunterInstinct00.png|Hunter Instinct SpringFaerie06.png|Spring Faery (Exclusivo da sacola) Festival de Música Diva00.png|Diva Maestro00.png|Maestro Minstrel00.png|Minstrel Evento de Praia Roving lass 0.png|Roving Lass Halloween VoodooPriestess00.png|Voodoo Priestess EvilBaroness00.png|Evil Baroness StarryWitch infobox.png|Starry Witch (Exclusivo da loja) Petrifying empress.png|Petrifying Empress Soul Sentinel00.png|Soul Sentinel Mad Scientist00.png|Mad Scientist (Exclusivo da exploração) Natal MatryoshkaPrincess00.png|Matryoshka Princess Christmas_Elf00.png|Christmas Elf Feral Nomad00.png|Feral Nomad FrozenSoldier00.png|Frozen Soldier Wintry_Monarch00.png|Wintry Monarch (Exclusivo da loja) Glassy_Light_Queen_0.png|Glassy Light Queen (Exclusivo da exploração) |-|2018= Dia dos Namorados SwordAndRoses00.png|Sword and Roses PureBride00.png|Pure Bride LoveGoddess00.png|Love Goddess Páscoa TMaulix0.png|Traje Maulix TDalafa0.png|Traje Dalafa Beri0.png|Traje Beriflore Festival de Música AstralProphet Infobox.png|Astral Prophet MoonWarrior Infobox.png|Moon Warrior ShootingStar Infobox.png|Shooting Star Evento de Praia SaltyQueen.png|Salty Queen PolpaQueen.png|Polpa Queen Halloween Stained-GlassWindow00.png|Stained-Glass Widow NightmareChivalry00.png|Nightmare Chivalry Twisted Harpy00.png|Twisted Harpy VeiledClaws00.png|Veiled Claws Natal MagicoldGirl00.png|Magicold Girl WinterWarrior00.png|Winter Warrior TrajeHolyKnight0.png|Holy Knight IceSkater01.png|Disco Ice Skater QueenoftheNorth00.png|Queen of the North |-|2019= Dia dos Namorados Goth Valentine00.png|Goth Valentine Nymph Princess00.png|Nymph Princess Crystal Lover00.png|Crystal Lover Sky Priestess00.png|Sky Priestess Páscoa Egg'sKeeper01.png|Egg's Keeper Outfit.png|Loleaster Festival de Música CountessofPan00.png|Countess of Pan MusicPaper00.png|Music Paper Evento de Praia Fearless Captain00.png|Fearless Captain FancyMermaid01.png|Fancy Mermaid Queen of Cups00.png|Queen Of Cups Halloween Fallen Aengel01.png|Fallen Aengel Fortune Teller 01.png|Fortune Teller Necromancer01.png|Necromancer Black Friday FightonFriday_infobox.png|Fight on Friday Natal Far_North_Sovereignn01.png|Far North Sovereign Festive_Pilgrim01.png|Festive Pilgrim Graceful_Fencer01.png|Graceful Fencer |-|2020= Dia dos Namorados Whanabe01.png|Whanabe CherryTreeArcher00.png|Cherry Tree Archer TemptingHerbalist01.png|Tempting Herbalist Japan Expo |-|2017= SteamGirl.png|Steam Girl Categoria:Traje Completo Categoria:Navegação Categoria:Listas